The Green Flash
by Happy1K1nob1
Summary: Two misunderstood people. One color, one sunset. Add in some ancient magic and who knows what'll happen! :)


She sat there, just watching as a burning ball of gas simply fell. A tear fell down her face, which seemed sad for some reason. But, there seemed to be at least some gladness in there as she continued to watch.

After a few moments, the man watching her decided to come up and sit down next to her. For a moment, neither spoke, her because she was ignoring him in favor of the burning ball she was watching, him as he studied her face and decided what to say.

She was a beautiful maiden. Long and lustrous black hair that reached down to her hips that framed a beautiful face and a flawless body, which was wearing a bodice that hid little, and yet much at the same time. He could only guess as to what sort of life she might lead, especially dressed as she is.

"Is there something wrong?"

She seemed startled by him, but sighed in defeat after a second. She leaned back on her hands as she looked to the sky. "Am I that obvious?"

"Only to those who know how to look." He soothed.

She was silent for a moment, before taking another to study him. His face was a little bit on the pretty side, but still handsome. It had a slight gauntness to it that spoke of harsh regret on things gone wrong. Around it was a head full of black, wavy hair that had obviously been styled by some product or other, since it wasn't really the greasy sheen of someone who hadn't bathed in a few days or more. He was wearing a set of rather ornate green clothing with metal thrown in for good measure, giving the impression of royal battle armor, but with a seductive simplicity.

But what really caught her was his eyes. They were some of the brightest green that she had ever seen, discounting her current frustration, and they were almost identical to her own when she allows herself to think of herself and her mistakes.

Sorrowful, regretful, and anguished.

She sighed and looked back at the burning ball. "There's this person. She drives me up a wall, and says the most interesting things to me, and absolutely hates me, but I'd do anything for her, even die for her." She paused. "Well, I wouldn't get in bed with her, but anything else is fair game." She shrugged. "What really gets me right now? She threw me into an active power tower." Well, not really, but close enough.

"Sounds like my brother."

"Oh?"

"He dropped me off a cliff and let a rampaging beast slam me into the ground."

"Ouch." There was silence for a moment. "Did you forgive him yet?"

"Yes. It hurt to have him look at me like that, but I wasn't exactly the nicest person at the time either, since I tried to kill him, and his friends as well. Even threatened the woman he loved."

"Well that was uncalled for."

"Yes, it was."

Once more they sat there in silence.

"Did you forgive her?"

"...Yeah. A few minutes before you showed up. Took me long enough to look at the hours analytically, rather than emotionally, and then figure out that I was out of line. We may fight almost to the death every dang week, but we never cross certain lines, and I crossed one of them tonight."

They went back to watching the burning ball as it fell. They were silent, simply enjoying the beauty of what they were watching.

And then the two saw something rare enough to be all but forgotten on Earth. As the sun finally set, a bright flash of green glared in their eyes for a moment and faded. When it was done, the man stood silently and began to leave. Then he stopped. He turned back and spoke. "If you see Donald Blake, then tell him," the man paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts. "Tell him that his brother sends his regards, and his sincerest apologies, for whatever shite that may mean to him now. I never intended for our fight to get so out of control."

"Can you say exactly when it started to go out of control?" She asked.

He smiled sadly. "Well, yes. It started almost right after I put my plan into action, when I used the back corridors to travel, rather than the Bifrost. You can tell him that, if you like."

"Which plan?"

"The plan to keep an arrogant ass off the throne, of course. If I had been completely myself when he came back, I would have acceded the throne immediately." He left the 'And I never would have tried to kill him.' unsaid, trusting the woman to understand what he left out.

And with that sorrowful last note, the being known as Loki left and his astral projection began to disappear, leaving an equally sad Shego behind to finish watching the sunset.

* * *

A/N: I'd like to thank Ruby of Raven for the idea for this story. I don't know where it's going, other than romance, but I'd like to find out, and I hope that you will enjoy the journey with me.


End file.
